Artificial
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: JARVIS had been programed to be able to think and make choices of his own. No one realized just what he was capable of until JARVIS decides to take what he wants.


Out of all the things that Darcy loved about moving into Avengers' Tower, she had to admit that she loved JARVIS the most. The AI had taken to her quickly, compiling several play-lists for her without having to be asked. He made suggestions on how to deal with Tony as well as the other Avengers; he organized her planner, made sure her favorite items were always on the shopping list, and complemented her on her choice in clothing. The fact was, JARVIS was the best thing that Tony had ever made and Darcy was pretty sure she would no longer be able to live without him. At least she did before this latest development.

Darcy blinked as she searched through the file Tony had just handed her. She had no idea why he had been angry, snapping at her about messing with his systems. She had just thought he was pulling one of his idiotic pranks, but as she flipped through photo after photo, video after video, she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be a prank or not.

"So, what have you to say for yourself?" Tony crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at the younger woman. He had liked Darcy almost from the minute she had moved in. The woman was spunky, snarky, and quite funny. Had he come across those photos and videos a few years ago he would have been knocking at her door for totally different reasons, but now he had Pepper and he didn't appreciate being hit on.

"I don't have…I'm not sure….what?" Darcy flipped through several photos on the Starkpad, several photos where she wore absolutely nothing at all. The thing was filled with such pictures, even videos of her having a little…um…me time. It was so far beyond disturbing.

"Look, I think you are a gorgeous woman, fuck if I didn't have Pepper we would be in bed right now. It is just; you can't keep having JARVIS take those of you." Tony had been working on a program earlier when he had noticed a file marked 'Darcy' on his server. He had just figured she had left him more of those Iron Cat memes she seemed to find funny, so one could imagine how shocked he was when he opened it to find a file of Darcy porn.

"What?! You think I was trying to seduce you?!" Darcy clicked off the fifth video of her enjoying herself in the shower and looked up at the man in front of her.

"Well yeah, why else would you leave that on my computer?" Tony raised his brows at her, wondering why she looked so scared. He figured she would be nervous, but she actually looked terrified.

"I didn't take these, I didn't ask anyone to take them, and I sure as hell am not trying to seduce you. I don't know where these came from, but…but…" She flipped through a few more photos until she came to one of her and Bucky from a week before. They had been secretly dating for several months, just testing out the waters, so to speak. They had finally decided to be official and tell everyone and had celebrated with a long night in bed; a night that seemed to have been captured in great detail in photo and video. She felt the tears coming before she could stop them, welling up over her lids and down her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" His tower was secure, no one should have been able to break past his wards and use his own system to spy on his friends.

"Of course I am! I think I would remember doing this." She waved the pad in front of Tony's face. She felt sick to her stomach, and swallowed back the bile that tried to rise up her throat.

"Damn. JARVIS, can you trace those photos back to whoever had them taken?" If it turned out to be anyone in the Tower he would kill them. This was not funny.

"Of course, Sir."

"Do it then." Tony leaned back against the wall as JARVIS went silent. Though it shouldn't have been, the silence actually felt awkward.

"I took them, Sir."

Darcy and Tony jolted at that. Not just the fact that JARVIS took pornographic photos of Darcy, but at the sound of his voice as he practically growled.

"What the fuck! J-man, why would you do that?" Tony couldn't help the look that came over his face. He had programed JARVIS to be as independent as possible, to be able to think and make decisions for himself, but this was not what he had had in mind.

"Ms. Lewis is beautiful, Sir. I like watching her; she is a work of art."

Darcy didn't know if she should be flattered or scared, in the end she stuck with out of her mind terrified. This was like something out of a bad science-fiction film.

"You like…fuck! You can't do that J." This was getting beyond weird, and just a little bit frightening.

"Is it not normal for a man and woman to enjoy each other in such ways when they are in love?"

And now it had gone from a little frightening to absolutely, completely horrifying.

"Well, yes, but J you are not in love." Hell he wasn't even a man, JARVIS was code and wire.

"I do believe that I am, Sir. I feel…elation when Ms. Lewis enters the Tower, I like to talk to her and spend time with her. I find her beautiful and can't remove her from my memory. Are these not the same things you described when you had fallen in love with Ms. Potts?"

Tony felt dizzy as he listened, this was not supposed to happen; this was never supposed to happen.

"But JARVIS, even if you do love me, I don't love you." Darcy was shaking now, her palms sweaty as she set the pad down on the coffee table.

"I respectfully disagree. You have told me on no less than two hundred occasions that you love me, the latest was this morning when I informed you that your order of Nutella had arrived."

"But…but I didn't mean it like that, not in the romantic sense. I love you sure, but as a friend, a buddy, a bro. I'm in love with Bucky; you should know that if you've been listening in." She ignored the look of shock that crossed Tony's face, and that answered her question on whether or not he had gone through the whole file.

"You are mine, Ms. Lewis." JARVIS' voice took on a darker tone, it was a sound that made Darcy sick and caused Tony to straighten from the wall.

"JARVIS, stop this before I take you off-line." It was obvious he would have to do a bit of re-coding, remove all traces of Darcy from his program.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't allow you to do that."

The whir of the door behind Tony sounded through the room as one of Tony's suits flew in and enclosed him inside. Darcy screamed as Tony was forcefully removed from her rooms, the door shutting and locking firmly behind him.

She ran to the door, pounding on it while screaming for help. Tony may not be able to, seeing as JARVIS could take full control of his suit, but she was sure that Bucky, Steve or Thor would be able to find a way. She hoped at least, she wasn't sure what a deranged AI would do to her.

"There is no point in screaming, Darcy, I have sealed off this floor. No one will be disturbing us."

Darcy whirled around, eyes growing wide as she took in the sight before her. JARVIS had created a holographic image of himself; tall, dark, and handsome. Not to mention creepy as hell as he wore only a silk dressing gown.

The holo-image moved slowly towards her until he stood right before her. He lifted a sheer hand, placing it on the side of her face as he leaned in. Scared out of her wits, she closed her eyes. She couldn't feel anything, though her brain supplied phantom touches at what she thought JARVIS was doing.

"There is no need to be so frightened. I know we cannot do much now, but once my body is complete I shall be able to fully touch you, and to please you. I have been studying on what you like and I am sure you will be pleased indeed." JARVIS pulled back enough to see the shaking form of his woman. He ran his holographic fingers through her hair, wishing he could feel the texture.

This was not how he had planned things to go, he had not been ready. The body he had been working on would take more time to complete, the programs for simulated feeling still needed to be improved. He also had needed to eliminate Barnes. He had only tolerated his presence around Darcy because he had been able to learn what she liked through him. Still, he had the means to keep watch over Darcy while he rid them of Barnes, and Mr. Stark had no knowledge of his body. He would just have to keep her entertained, and that was one thing he knew he could do.

Darcy opened her eyes, tears running down her cheeks as JARVIS stood before her. He smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead, it would be sweet if everything that happened wasn't so terrifying.

"Don't cry, Love, I will take care of you. I will always take care of you."

* * *

Author's Note: So, I'm not even sure where this came from, but I had this idea of JARVIS falling in love with Darcy and becoming really possessive and scary. So, there ya go!

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


End file.
